Secrets
by TWPOTTER
Summary: Ternee was a normal American teen girl. Until she met the Cullens. But can the Cullen's still be friends with Ternee WITHOUT spilling the beans? After BD. New Characters. Promise you a great read!NOT WRITING MORE, CHECK THIS FOR INFO ON OTHER STORYS!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

**About: Ternee (Tier-knee) Mayne was an average American girl. But that all changes when she befriends the Cullen's. But can they keep their friendship without spilling the secret? After Breaking Dawn. Rated T as girl in it is Anorexic type thing. **

**I hope you enjoy my first story! Lol! BTW Ternee is pronounced TIER-KNEE!! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any OFFICAL Twilight stories. Stephanie Meyer does. I do own TERNEE MAYNE SO PLEASE DO NOT USE HER IN YOUR STORYS!!!**_

Chapter 1

"Well first day at Forks High. Have fun Ternee." Mom said to me kissing my cheek at the school gates.

"Mom, I'm not 7!" I said to her. I could see some of the students looking at me.

"Well bye darling." Mom said to me. She had a hankie. OMG so O.T.T!

"Bye Mom." I said not even looking at her walking away in to the school. Ok first day at High School, I'm a freshman now.

I looked at my time table which I got on my induction day here. How do you read this thing? What week was it A, B or C? CRAP! I walked towards a group of girls who were nearest to me.

"Hey do you know what week it is?" I asked.

"That doesn't make sense!" The blond haired girl said. The group giggled and walked off. They knew perfectly well what I was talking about. I turned around to see a silver Volvo followed by a yellow Porsche. The girl driving the yellow Porsche turned and smiled at me. Maybe she could help.

When they had parked I started to walk over to them. Seven beautiful teen's climbed out. The girl who had smiled at me helped a blond haired boy out and kissed him on the cheek. Partners. Two people, girl and boy came from the back. The girl was stunningly beautiful with blonde long curls. The boy on the other hand was large and bulky but still beautiful. From the Volvo a brown haired pretty girl, a bronze haired boy and a younger girl with bronze hair and brown eyes came out. They all had golden eyes.

I slowly walked over to the yellow Porsche driver. She let go of her partners hand and smiled and walked over.

"Hey, I'm just a little bit lost. Do you know what week it is on the timetable?" I asked politely.

"It's week B as they had teacher training day last week." She said. "I'm Alice Cullen." She said.

"I'm Ternee Mayne." I said.

"Cool, this is Jasper, that's Rosalie and Emmett, that's Edward and Bella and that's Renesmee although everyone calls her Nessie. Well nearly everyone." She said pointing to each of them.

"Cool beans." I said casually. They all laughed in unison.

"So are you a freshman, Nessie is?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You don't look it, you look like a junior." Rosalie said.

"Thanks but no thanks." I laughed. "So are you all seniors?"

"Well Alice and Edward are juniors but are taking senior classes." Jasper said.

"Wow, you guys must be clever!" I said. "Wish I was." I mumbled under my breath.

"So you'll be able to find your way around know?" Rosalie asked.

"Think so, Hope so." I said.

"Well if you're stuck just come and find anyone of us. Well not Emmett and we should be able to help you." Rosalie said.

"Nessie, why don't you and Ternee go and find your way around together?" Bella suggested. Well at least I would have one friend. From the corner of my eye I saw Nessie grit her teeth. She turned around and gave Bella a really hard hug.

"Oh." I saw Bella mouth.

"No it's fine. I'm gonna go to class. You know." I said.

"Yeah well bye. See you around!" Alice said and gave me a hug.

"Bye." I said and walked off.

Why did Nessie grit her teeth at me? Why the hell did she hug Bella so tightly? Why did Bella mouth "Oh?" What was so wrong with me? And why were the Cullen's so beautiful?

***

I don't think I was enjoying my first day. So far I had done 3 classes and know it was time for lunch. I walked through the corridor. I defiantly hadn't met any friends. Seeing that I had just moved here from California I wouldn't know anyone from middle school. It really sucked!

I had to get to a different block for the lunch hall, Block A (Maths, Science and English), so I put my turquoise cardigan on and walked outside. It was a chilly day in Forks, the clouds were all grey and it was actually quite dull! Some of the girls in my classes had given me really bitchy looks! They had no right to do that! I really wasn't making any friends. Alice was defiantly nice, so was Rosalie, but Nessie was another side. I saw her once in a corridor and walked over. She glanced at me, her eyes got smaller and she walked off!

I walked in to the hall. All the tables were packed. I might as well sit over on the floor! I went to the back of the small lunch line queue. I hated food. Literally I would be sick after eating it. EVERYTIME! I wanted to be skinny. To avoid weird stares I got some beans on toast and lemonade. I would throw it back up afterwards. Good plan.

Now I had to find somewhere to sit. The Cullen's were sitting at a table. Alice waved at me and signalled for me to come over. I did that.

"Want to sit with us?" She asked.

"Mmm yes please." I said. Alice made room to me between her and Nessie.

"Al, I'm squashed." Nessie said on purpose. Alice ignored her.

"Rose she does eat!" Emmett said to Rosalie. Rosalie smacked him on the head."What, I'm just saying, we thought she was Anor-"He stopped talking when Rose smacked him even harder. Great they had been talking about me.

"Please I don't like it when people talk about me." I said.

"We were just worried about you health." Jasper said to me as Alice put an arm around me. Nessie got up and moved to sit next to Bella. Wow, she was in a strop!

"I, I, have to go." I said when I had finished. I put my tray and plate on the counter area and ran out to the girls toilets. I ran in to a cubicle and lifted the toilet lid up. I threw up everywhere!

**So the Cullen's have an idea what she's doing. The action won't start really until Chapter 5 in a health manner! Lol! Well **

**REVIEW**

**Hehe! Press that button!**

**Lol Lol!**

**ROFL!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

Sorry I am going to have to stop Secrets. It's not planned and it's pure and utter crap! So I have planned 5 other stories.

PUBLICATION DATES FOR CHAPTER 1

Ava- 21st of September

The Quest- 7th of October

Callie- 21st of October

NO UPDATES UNTIL AFTER HALLOWEEN (ON HOLIDAY)

The Author- 7th of November

A Twilight Story- 21st of November

These are all I have planned for until November. I have started writing Ava and The Quest so please look forward to them!

SUMMARYS

Ava- The Cullen's have adopted 11 year old Ava. Ava is shy and scared from her past life. Can the Cullen's help her re-start and bring confidence back? What if the werewolves interfere with things? Maybe even if Ava knows what they really are?

The Quest- (Set Medieval England) Princess Isabella Swan of England and Prince Edward Cullen of Wales are sent on a quest to stop the mysterious vampire attacks. But can Isabella put up with Edward? What happens when he gets attacked? (At Beginning Isabella and Edward are human, all others are vampire)

Callie- Callie was a human Volturi member but when Aro sends her to live with the Cullens, Callie is determined to find out why. Maybe she's closer to them than she thought?

The Author- Bella wrote Twilight, her life goes a little bit wrong when she finds out Twilight is real and she is part of it. Can Bella find out how?

A Twilight Story- Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight when she was a teen, she moves to Forks (as a teen) to find her Twilight world real.

So I hope you find a story that interests you!

Write the date in your diary and remember R&R them!

Bye

X


End file.
